


YOU

by abelrunner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Soft Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, YOU are kind of a dick, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelrunner/pseuds/abelrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true villain was never Frisk. It was never Chara. It was always YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU

You both feel the tug on your skin, on your souls. Down the hall, golden and soft, dust settling in little clouds around you with every step.

Sans stands there, between you and the end, and his grin the same yet different, sharp and judging. 

The battle starts and ends in pretty much the same instant. The two of you haven’t felt the agony of death since Undyne, but this hurts even more. The blasts burn the skin from your flesh, leave you charred, bare.

You come to standing next to the save point, feeling dizzy. The tugging pulls you both back down the hallway, where Sans waits to kill you again

\--

Sans gives you the old spiel, and the battle begins again and again, over and over. The one pulling you along gets a little better each time, but never quite good enough. You feel their frustration. 

Sans mocks you, mocks _Them_ each time he kills you. You feel Their anger grow, feel the tugs get sharper. You both grip the knife tighter, as if that’s a comfort. It isn’t. 

\--

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

You die for what feels like the millionth time, bones piercing you inside and out, and dimly know that somewhere, your puppeteer is flailing childishly, pounding one surface or another and grumbling. You slump onto the ground as the feeling of being used fades.

_A break, that’s what I need; I need a fuckin’ break._

\--

You watch the kid die and feel absurdly bad about it. You wonder if the other Sanses felt this way, less triumphant and more wretched. This freak killed everyone, everyone you cared about, damn near everyone you ever knew. Papyrus is gone, Undyne is gone, Alphys is gone, Grillby’s fled, even the voice behind the door has gone silent. There’s no one left, and it’s all because of this little freak.

They’re bleeding out on the ground in front of you, and they’ve never seemed more like a kid. Small, curled up in a ball around the wounds you’ve inflicted, retching and coughing and sobbing.

They’re crying and you stuff your hands in your pockets and look away, swallowing hard against the urge to vomit. Vomit up what, you’re not sure, but something. Your hands shake and something other than magic tears at your eye sockets. You wish this would stop. 

The acoustics in here are terrible; there’s no way to escape the sound, escape the reality of what you've done. Are you any better than they are now? They may have killed everyone in their path, but you let them, and now here you stand...

Suddenly, the tone of the crying shifts, and not in the way you expect. Pain and fear becomes joy, relief. You look before you can stop yourself.

They’re laughing. Laughing and sobbing and gagging on their own blood, and it takes every bit of your considerable self-control not to run over to them and hold their hand; you're not cruel, you're not heartless, not _soulless_ , you're _not_

They look up at you, and there’s more emotion in their eyes than you’ve ever seen.

“They’re gone!” They gasp, and you wonder if this is what it feels like to have your stomach drop, your heart plummet down. Their smile isn’t deranged, but it is ghastly stained as it is with blood. “It’s okay, Sans! They’re gone!” Their laughs turn into sobs again, fear and joy in equal measure.

You’re halfway to them when they die, leaving you alone in the golden hall with the bloody floor.


End file.
